Eh, Cousins? WTF
by Moonlightstreams
Summary: Haruka gets bored of doing homework and decides to surf online. She comes across an internet fanbase shrine. This is a one-shot of something I just decided to write one day.


**Disclaim: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Okay, really should update Secret Admirer but I felt like writing this fic up (which I'm sure there's other one shots like this (and better) but I wanted to write my own)**

**Eh, Cousins? WTF**

Haruka slouched in the computer chair as she closed the window of her essay, which she currently couldn't be bothered doing. Sure it was due in a few days but right now she couldn't be bothered. So instead she clicked open the Internet and started surfing the net.

Half an hour later she fell upon a shrine. Not just any shrine. A shrine dedicated to her and Michiru. She wondered why there's was a shrine of them until she remembered that Michiru and her told the press that they were lesbian lovers. Of course there's was a part of her that she wished she didn't since the next day a paparazzi was following them and just wouldn't leave them alone. Even when they tried to make love in their bedroom she swore she heard a flash and she quickly made herself decent before she flung open the window to find herself staring at a paparazzi sprawled on the grass groaning in pain and his camera broken. It seems like he was very curious of what they were doing up in their bedroom and climbed the tree outside their window.

So Michiru and her decided the change bedrooms to where no one could spy on them or climb a tree to try and spy on them. So far, the lovemaking hasn't been interrupted or has gotten into the press or Internet.

Curious, she opened the shrine and watched it load. A duet of them playing started and soon their was window of them together. Her arm around Michiru and seemed like they were about to kiss.

She paused for a moment before scrolling down to see a mini biography of herself and Michiru. Scrolling back at the top she clicked on the chat room. She chuckled as she read small conversations.

I*heart*Haru_Michi: I luv them. Theyre so beautiful and it was totally obvious they were dating b4 im just glad they came out of their shells and told the media that was so brave of them

Haruka_iz_da_best: ewwww, why would Haruka wanna date Michiru shes so boring and cmon shes so girly how could she be lez i wanna date Haruka shes so hot for a butch

Mishiluvr: hey (Haruka_iz_da_best) that's so stereotypical of you beside mishi isn't boring shes so sofistcated and cool while haruka dresses like a boi c'mon sehs like a crossdresser so ewww

Haruka chuckled at the comments as she tried to read them. Michiru and her loved their fans but this. This was ridiculous and she couldn't believe there was some people out there like this. Oh dear.

Still very interested she scrolled down to read more

Haru_Michi_rock: if youre such a fan of Michiru Mishiluvr first learn how to spell her name its Michiru not mischiru or however you spell its sheesh

People. This shrine is dedicated on how much we love them both and think theyre swuch a cute couple and so tototally hawt!!!!!!!!!!!!

Noy bashing one ofthem

Mishiluvr: f**k u u stoopiud b**ch

I*heart*Haru_Michi: since I'm the admin of this shrine I am removing Mishiluvr

Violen_and_piano: thank god she was like getting on my nerves have you heard of their concert theyre goin 2 do in America I just read the brochure and it said they were cousins ewwwwwwwwwwwwww I can't believe theyre related

Haru_Michi_rock: WTF, they said they weren't related they luvrs 4 criss sake

Haruka_iz_da_best: that's just a stupid rumor

Haruka chuckled again before something registerated in head. She scrolled back up and reread the comment.

Violen_and_piano: thank god she was like getting on my nerves have you heard of their concert theyre goin 2 do in America I just read the brochure and it said they were cousins ewwwwwwwwwwwwww I can't believe theyre related

A question mark popped up above her head. Eh, cousins. WTF

**A/N: I was just a bit bored and um. Wrote this, anyway hope you enjoyed reading this fic. This is just a make fun of a shrine and how some people speak over the internet.**

Review please.


End file.
